The Undoing of Northman - Will become crossover if enough people want!
by RKOQueen2010
Summary: ASK FOR A FULL SUMMARY! When Derek Hale moves his pack East away from the troubles threatening them including an Alpha pack and Chris Argent's hunters, he unknowingly stumbles upon Bon Temps, Louisiana. Bon Temps has always been a magnet for drama. A cataclysm of trouble is evident with murderers; Wolves; Vampires; possession; Fairies. Bon Temps couldn't get any more chaotic...
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Beacon Hills

**Author Notes:**

No True Blood crossing over just yet. Give me a few chapters. :) It will be worth the wait.

Keep in mind, _flashbacks are in italics._

Please review and let me know what you think. Suggestions are always welcome.

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Beacon Hills**

Derek Hale didn't run. In fact, Derek usually found himself wandering into the center of the trouble. But the daunting idea of an alpha pack slaughtering his entire pack, including Lydia Martin was too much for Derek.

"Pack your bags." Derek's command ripped through the pack.

"Derek, you cannot be serious. We are running away?" Scott was never opposed to staying out of it. But the Alpha pack wasn't just threatening the pack; they were threatening all of Beacon Hills; His mother, Allison, Stiles, and anyone else who dared step in their way.

"Scott, we cannot win. Just imagine twenty Peter Hale, Chris Argent crossbreeds looking for us. They will rip apart Beacon Hills regardless. If they find us, they will rip apart our pack. They look for new Alphas for one purpose. They eliminate the threat. We are a threat." Derek was out of breath.

Scott knew this was serious. He had never seen Derek Hale back down from anything, let alone run away from it. Scott walked out of the shambles of the Hale house and set off towards Allison's house. If he had to leave, the least he could do was get Allison out of Beacon Hills. He knew Allison would demand to go with him, but he knew Chris Argent would simply follow directions. He knew Allison's dad was well equipped to handle all of this.

* * *

"Allison please, I just want to talk to your dad." Scott was out of sorts and Allison knew it.

Allison demanded an explanation. "No! Anything you need to tell him can go through me."

"I need to make sure he understands the details absolutely perfectly. Can I please see him?" Scott begged for a little mercy. Scott planted a small kiss on Allison's lips and looked at her with the sweetest brown eyes. He hated having to use Allison's love for him against her but he had no choice.

"He is in the garage unpacking new bows." Allison's voice was defeated.

* * *

"Mr. Argent, do you have a moment?" Scott's voice shook. He shook his head at his still evident fear of the hunter standing in front of him.

"Scott, please call me Chris. After the things we have been through, you know better than to fear me. We called a truce when my father tried to kill my daughter, remember? What can I do for you?" Chris Argent never took his eyes off his bow and continued putting together the pieces of the weapon.

Scott physically relaxed hearing Chris use the word truce once more.

"I need to warn you of a coming attack on Beacon Hills. You need to leave with Allison. Don't stay and try to fight. Even we are leaving." Scott looked at his hands.

"What kind of attack? And who is we? You and your mother?" Chris was confused by Scott's frantic plea.

"No. The pack is leaving."

Chris Argent's eyes shot up to meet Scott's. The pack never ran. Chris was all ears. "Do you want a drink? We can talk about this in my office."

* * *

The pack was all at the Hale house waiting on Scott. As usual; Scott always had to make it obvious that he was the Omega of the pack.

"Where is Scott? Every second longer we are in Beacon Hills is another second the Alphas have on us." Derek was growing impatient.

"Derek, calm down for a minute. I am sure he is on his way." Erica was hoping a little reassuring would ease Derek a bit, but she knew better. Derek was a sour wolf when things went wrong.

"Sure I'll calm down. As soon as Scott is here and we are on our way out of Beacon Hills. If I didn't have a pack of ruthless alphas hunting my pack it might actually be nice to see everyone together." Derek hissed sarcastically.

The pack knew how uneasy Derek was right now, and he hated when the pack was together. Derek had said everyday for the past three months _"Nothing goes right when the whole pack is together." _Derek was more right than he knew. Derek had constructed the most combustible pack he could have ever imagined.

Derek was a sour wolf. It was rare that Derek had a smile on his face or was happy with anything. As for the pack, Scott was not convinced of pack loyalty and considered himself an Omega, most of the time. Erica was too addicted to attention and being seventeen to understand the grave responsibility the bite gave her. Boyd was just too quiet. Isaac was the closest to a serious pack mate Derek had. Isaac listened to Derek's orders. Jackson, still fresh out of the transformation, was overly eager to be a werewolf. He shifted far too often and was "working" on the perfect howl. He was like a constant GPS for the Alpha pack. Then there was Peter. Peter Hale was...hell, just Peter Hale. There is no explanation. He is sarcastic, stubborn, and always looking for trouble. And in light of current events, there was Lydia. Derek refused to leave Lydia in Beacon Hills to die.

_Jackson's eyes filled with tears and the Kanima slowly bled out of him. Lydia's face was stained with tears and she kept looking at Jackson. Her love was overflowing in front of Derek and he couldn't help but tear up. He stifled the sensation to cry. He could feel the warmth radiating off Lydia Martin. _

Derek saw Lydia do the impossible the day she saved Jackson. What in the world had he missed in her? Derek knew Lydia Martin was more than a mortal girl in love. Derek needed to know what she was and he wanted her. The love he saw emanate out of her was the love he used to see emanate from his mother. He missed that. He craved that. Derek knew if Lydia stayed in Beacon Hills she would die. He couldn't let her die; not after watching the most magnificent interaction he had ever seen.

* * *

"Derek! Hello! Are you ready to go?" Scott was yelling in Derek's face. Derek clearly had retreated into his own mind.

"About time! Where the hell have you been?" Derek was irate and could feel the heat building in his face. The Alpha clawed at his throat. Derek clenched his teeth and let Lydia's face flood to mind. Derek's heartbeat returned to normal. Now Derek knew why Scott needed Allison. Love was clearly a better anchor than anger.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I had to tell Allison to get out of Beacon Hills." Scott was ready to shift if Derek continued to argue with him.

"I know. Did you get it all taken care of?" Derek let the tension fall from his face.

Scott's eyes shot up to Derek's. "What?"

"Did you get it all squared away? Is she leaving?"

"Um...yeah. Mr. Argent is taking her up to Washington." Scott was confused. Why did Derek have a genuine concern for Allison's well being?

Derek whispered low enough that only Scott could hear. "Go get Allison. She is your anchor. I get it. You have four hours and then we leave. If Argent needs to come along, so be it. Did you tell Stiles when we were leaving?"

Scott whispered back. "Thank you Derek. No I didn't tell Stiles. I was planning on telling him when we left. I'll tell him now. Who anchored you?" Scott knew that Derek could only understand why he needed Allison through a similar anchoring. Scott wanted to know who it was that conquered Sour Wolf Derek Hale.

"Lydia." Derek whispered one word. Only Scott could hear, but Scott's reaction sent the whole room into frenzy.

"LYDIA! You have got to be kidding me?" The pack was demanding answers.

Jackson had shifted and was brooding in front of Derek.

Derek shifted into Alpha and was brooding similarly parallel to Jackson.

"Do not touch her." Jackson was ready to attack.

"You cannot make the decision for her. Lydia has to decide on her own. I just want to get her out of Beacon Hills alive right now." Derek tried to reason with Jackson.

Jackson stayed silent.

"Nice." Peter's voice shot through the room from the corner. "I knew I wasn't the only one who thought Ms. Lydia Martin was irresistible."

Derek shot daggers at Peter.

The look in Derek's eyes told Peter there was more to the Alpha Pack story. He knew Derek knew something he was not telling the pack. Peter stayed silent, but pulled Jackson back. "It's going to be okay. Let's focus on getting everyone out of Beacon Hills safely before we go to tearing limbs off over Lydia. Okay?"

"Fine." Jackson stepped back and shifted back into his human form. "When are we leaving?"

"I gave Scott four hours to get Allison, which means we have four hours to get Lydia and get out of Beacon Hills. Can everyone handle that?" Derek was only asking out of spite. He planned on giving them no choice in the matter.

The Pack agreed.

* * *

Scott sat outside the Argent's house. He could hear Allison screaming at Mr. Argent. Surly this had to do with him dragging her away from Beacon Hills. Scott knocked on the door.

Chris Argent swung open the door. "Scott. Is everything okay?"

"Derek requested that Allison come with the pack, for my sake." Scott cast his eyes to the welcome mat, knowing Argent would not let this happen.

"I'm not letting her go alone. She goes, I go." Chris Argent squinted his eyes and waited for a response.

"Derek expected that. You are allowed to come to. We leave Beacon Hills in four hours. Meet at the Hale house." Scott turned to walk away.

Chris Argent grabbed Scott in a hug. "Thank you. You have continued to put my daughter's well being above your own. Thank you!"

Scott wiggled out of the hug and started walking away. Scott heard Chris Argent call up the stairs in a singsong voice. "Allison honey, we are leaving with the pack!"

* * *

7 am ticked closer and closer.

Scott, Allison, and Chris Argent strolled up to the Hale house at 6:57.

"Argent. Thanks for being on time, Scott." Derek hissed.

"Where is Stiles?" Scott was confused.

"He should be here any minute." Derek was feeling a bit more at ease.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Stiles voice came calling across the front of the Hale house.

With Stiles arrival, Derek knew the pack was set to leave. He choked a bit on his own words. "Is everyone ready?"

The pack knew it was time to go. Each moment only left them more vulnerable to the Alpha pack.

"Let's move. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, you guys are with me." Derek called car placements. "Isaac, Erica, Jackson, Peter, Boyd. Go with Argent."

Derek stepped up to face Chris Argent. "Don't fuck with me Argent. I'm trusting you with my pack."

Chris Argent looked cold into Derek's red glowing eyes. "I'm trusting you with my daughter! I think we have an understanding. Which way are we headed?"

"East" Derek and Chris Argent both nodded.

Scott grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her along into Derek's Camaro.

Derek started the engine and looked in the rear view mirror. One last look at the old, burnt, Hale house and Derek stepped on the accelerator leaving Beacon Hills in the dust.


	2. Chapter 2: Bon Temps Silence

**Author Notes:**

No crossover yet. This chapter is True Blood. I plan on having two more chapters to establish each back story on its own and hitting crossover in 5. Unless plans change that is what I am doing.

Again, _flashbacks/memories are in italics._

**Please, please review.** I love the reviews. They muse my writing. Please feel free to offer any suggestions you might have and let me know if you are enjoying it, or if I am losing you. I am not afraid to hear if you do not like it. I was so overwhelmed with how many views this story got in the first day.

I hope you all enjoy it and I am excited to show you all exactly where I see this crossover going. It is all playing out in my head very nicely...my dreams are even following along now too...it is kind of cool! :)

Thank you to GeneHarlow for all of the ideas you have already helped me come up with and plan for! :)

**Chapter 2: Bon Temps Silence**

Bon Temps was quiet; at least, as quiet as it could be. It seemed as if Bon Temps was one catastrophic event after another. As soon as one situation was solved another sprang up. And silence was always the catalyst of the next cataclysm that would insight in tiny Bon Temps. So for now, silence was welcome; however, even silent, Bon Temps still had its drama.

As Sheriff of Area 5, Eric Northman was still actively trying to figure out what exactly happened with Lilith's blood and what the hell happened to Bill. Either Bill truly believed he was chosen by Lilith or Eric had yet another possession in area 5. And with the Authority technically gone, Eric seemed to be the only vampire interested in regaining control. At the rate the vampires were feeding, they stood to resurrect the civil war with humans. Bon Temps currently appeared to be a futuristic society of mainstreamed, civilized vampires that each area should be working towards.

* * *

Pam knocked on the door of Eric's office simply as a courtesy. Pam opened the door and looked at Eric with a pain in her heart. Pam was usually a bitch. She only cared about her own self, but Pam hated seeing her maker in pain. It was as if she could feel his pain inside her.

"Eric?" Pam was begging for attention. It had been weeks since "Blilith" resurrected and the Authority was destroyed. Everyone had moved on, except Eric. He continued to take his role as Sheriff of Area 5 very seriously when there were no longer any laws or rules to follow. Being a vampire was simple again. Vampires were hunters and you hunted to feed. It was that simple.

"Yes, Pam. What do you need?" Eric's voice was small and business like. Eric sat as if here were praying with his hands together against his forehead. Eric did not believe in God, but he could have fooled Pam.

"I was just curious if you were going to ground today." Pam walked over to Eric with a cloth and wiped the blood dripping out of his ears and eyes. Pam could no longer tell if Eric's eyes were bleeding from lack of rest or if Eric had been crying.

"Yes Pam, but not here. I don't want to go to ground at Fangtasia." Eric honestly didn't want to go to ground at all. He was defeated. He couldn't get a handle on the vampire community in Area 5 and he couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with Bill. All Eric wanted to do was be with Sookie.

"Where are you going to ground then?" Pam's heart sank. She knew exactly where Eric was going. Pam wanted to kiss Eric, but she knew Eric would get angry if she tried to make this about her.

"I am going to Sookie's." Eric stood up and wrapped Pam in a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Please be careful, Eric." Pam watched Eric speed out of Fangtasia into the moonlight.

* * *

Sookie heard footsteps outside on the porch. "Who in the hell is on my porch at 5:45am?"

Sookie walked down stairs and opened the door. She saw a figure propped against the side of the house and was reaching for an umbrella when she heard a voice.

"Sookie, invite me in." Eric was next to the front door waiting for Sookie to come out.

"What the hell Eric? What are you doing here?" Sookie was irritated. Eric ruined her sleep and was bleeding all over her porch.

"Invite. Me. In." Eric was not playing this game right now. Sookie was infuriating, but she was the only person who gave him any kind of peace of mind right now.

"Eric Northman, would you please come in?" Sookie gave out the invitation through gritted teeth. She didn't want to see Eric right now. She was tired. She thought this craziness would die down after Eric was free to feed as he wished, but Sookie could tell he was more up tight now than he ever was.

"Thank you Sookie."

"Well you don't hear that every day; Eric Northman being polite." Sookie saw the blood stained on Eric's face as soon as he stepped inside. "God, Eric have you slept at all since I last saw you?"

"No Sookie, I have not slept much." Eric walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Why are you not going to ground Eric? As long as I have known you, you have never been able to function without going to ground every day. You are worse than a super model." Sookie tried to stifle a chuckle, to no avail.

Eric couldn't help but laugh. "See why I came here? You don't care if I am slowly killing myself, you still make jokes. I love that." Eric physically relaxed and slouched back into the couch. "Go to ground with me today."

Sookie shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't going to ground with Eric that bugged Sookie. Sookie had gone to ground with him before. Seeing Eric this vulnerable again was painful. At least last time it wasn't his choice; now he was just torturing himself. "Eric I can't. I have to work."

"Sookie, you have missed work before. I am sure the shifter can handle being short staffed" Eric rationalized in that sweet, sensitive, sexy voice he knew worked so well on Sookie.

"Yes I have, which is simply why I cannot miss more. You vampires are always causing me to miss the daylight hours." Sookie's heart panged with angst. She was trying to keep herself from calling into work sick, but Eric was so weak. As long as he didn't say he needed her, she would be okay.

"Sookie, I need you. I have gone to ground twice in three weeks. I cannot close my eyes without feeling agony. What is happening?" Eric was falling apart in front of Sookie.

"Carp. Fine. Can we get you underground now?" Sookie shook her head. "I need angry Eric back; polite Eric is creeping me out."

* * *

"Sookie, let's stay underground forever." Eric was thinking whimsically and it felt strange to him.

"Eric, unfortunately, I am not a vampire and I have to eat. As lovely as that sounds, I cannot do that. Plus, I am not letting you feed on me. Maybe if you were your old self again it would be different." Sookie was hoping that would find sadistic Eric under all the melancholy he was carrying.

"Miss Stackhouse, do not tempt me. If I wanted to feed on you right now I would." Eric felt a small flame ignite in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't felt this alive in weeks.

"You wouldn't dare!" When Sookie first met Eric Northman, she would have been terrified of this exact moment. But now, Sookie was craving this moment. The more time Sookie spent with Eric, the more she craved the savage Eric Northman; the Eric Northman that straddled that line of safety and losing control and draining her.

"Oh but I would. You would have no control. I would feed on you and then I would have passionate, primal sex with you. The choice is yours. Dare me and find out." Eric was waiting patiently for the word. He could feel Sookie coming alive beneath him and he knew she was begging for the savage inside him.

"Eric Northman, don't you dare! I do not belong to you!" Sookie continued playing hard to get. Primal Eric Northman was fun. Sookie missed Primal Eric. This was a side Bill absolutely did not have.

Eric's face softened. "Do you want to belong to me Sookie?"

Eric's question almost sounded a bit sadistic; as if when Sookie were to agree, things would only be more savage. But Sookie's answer came out like word vomit, "Yes I do Eric."

"What is happening to me Sookie? I feel as though my heart is alive; as if it were beating. I feel as if this is expected of me." Eric put his hand over his lifeless heart.

"You are developing feelings, Eric Northman. Even vampires can do it. Bill did it, Jessica did it, and even Pam does it. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Sookie smiled at Eric. "Now, I think there is something you need to say to me."

Eric smiled the most passionate and genuine smile Sookie had ever seen him wear. "Sookie Stackhouse, you are mine."

Sookie chuckled again. "I'm sorry. I have just heard this before and I know it is like a big deal for you guys, but it is kind of corny to say it like that." Sookie imitated Eric, "Sookie Stackhouse you are mine."

Eric pressed his lips to Sookie's. Sookie opened her lips to Eric and let herself free fall into him. For the first time in as long as Sookie had known Eric, she had completely let down her guard and let her hidden love unfurl within her. Sookie tried to stifle a moan that escaped her lips into Eric's mouth.

"Sookie, I've been waiting for the moment you allowed yourself to be mine completely." Eric's hands followed Sookie's side down her waist and to her hips. Sookie reached up and fisted her hands into Eric's hair pulling him down on top of her. Eric's skin burnt against hers. Passion was tearing through Sookie and she could feel Eric teetering on the verge of losing control. Eric let his teeth graze across Sookie's neck and she moaned for him to bite her. Eric kissed her neck lightly and stopped.

Eric moved away from Sookie and rolled over. "Well that is enough for today. I think I should get some rest."

"Damn you Eric. You are cruel." Sookie planted a fast, rough kiss on Eric's lips and turned over. Sookie knew fighting with Eric right now wouldn't work. He was satisfied with her agreeing to be his. Sookie mumbled to herself. "Come to ground with me Sookie. I will tease you with sex and leave you panting like an idiot as I sleep peacefully."

"Sookie, we can have sex tonight. You were the one who wanted me to rest. You were also the one who wanted angry Eric back. Normal Eric is not angry; he is sadistic, cruel, and playful. Now, please be quiet so I can rest." Eric laughed at Sookie.

Sookie punched Eric in the chest and watched as he slowly closed his eye.

* * *

As the sun set, Eric could feel his body waking. It had been so long since he had gone to ground and actually rested. He felt alive again; the memory of Sookie's voice flooding to his mind.

_"Do you want to belong to me Sookie?"_

"_Yes I do Eric."_

"_Sookie Stackhouse, you are mine."_

A smile spread across Eric's face. He looked over and saw Sookie staring at him like he was psychotic.

"Good dreams, Eric?" Sookie spent the last five hours listening to Eric talk to himself in his sleep.

"_Sookie is mine."_

_ "I love you Sookie Stackhouse."_

_ "I'm sorry Pam."_

Eric had never felt more rested. "That was a fantastic sleep. I assume it has something to do with my new acquired mate."

* * *

Pam's eyes shot open. Her heart felt as if it was tearing apart; as if it had been shattered. She wasn't quite sure how to place the feeling. That was until Eric's memory flooded into her head.

_"Sookie Stackhouse, you are mine."_

Tears flooded Pam's eyes. Eric had finally made Sookie his. Even as his progenie, Pam could only get that much passion out of Eric Northman once; the moment he released her.

_"Pamela, I renounce the ties of our blood and my dominion over you as my progenie. As your maker – I release you."_

Pam screamed – her heart shattered. Eric had released her to hunt Russell Edgington; the man who wanted Sookie. "Fucking Sookie!" Pam's tears continued to stain her face. In her memory, her heart had broken all over again. The remainder of Eric's words comforted her.

_"You are my child, as I was the child of Godric. You were born into greatness. You're a maker now. Our blood will thrive. Do you understand?"_

Pam sat up and wiped her eyes. She couldn't let things continue on like this. She spent every day having nightmares of Eric releasing her. She didn't even know vampires could have nightmares. She had to find a way to renounce the releasing. The Progenie-Maker bond was strong. Even after being released she continued to feel Eric and see his memories. Surely there was someone who could tell her what she needed to know...

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys with a semi-cliffhanger, but I was running into an issue finding a place to stop. **

**As always, please review. The reviews muse my writing. Let me know what is good, where I have lost you, and any suggestions you have. **

**Please do not tell me the separate chapters are confusing you. They will run separately until chapter 5. Next chapter will bounce back to Teen Wolf. The separate chapters are needed to establish the back story on both ends and get to a meeting point for the crossover. **

**Thanks for reading guys! :) **

**P.S. Thanks GeneHarlow for the Chapter Sandwich idea where you write at the top and bottom! Love the idea and yes I stole it, haha!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beta Becomes The Alpha

**Author Notes:**

There is tons of dialogue in this chapter. No crossover just yet, this was mostly a support/building chapter. This is gonna fill in some of those open questions and spaces for you.

Next chapter will be back to True Blood and the Chapter 5 will give you the long awaited crossover.

**Chapter 3: The Beta Becomes The Alpha**

Derek pulled off the interstate into the rest stop in Lordsburg, New Mexico. Interstate 10-E seemed to stretch out in front of Derek Hale's Camaro forever. They had been driving for over 600 miles and there seemed to be no end to this stretch of interstate. Surely, things would be moving a little faster if Derek had any idea where he was heading. Derek hadn't told anyone where they were heading, simply because he had no clue. The only piece of this elaborate escape plan Derek had settled was getting out of Beacon Hills and away from danger.

"Derek, where the hell are you taking us?" Scott was getting restless with this impromptu road trip. Scott listened closely to Derek's heartbeat.

"Don't worry Scott. You will know once we get there." Derek's heartbeat didn't spike and Scott couldn't tell if Derek was lying.

"Everyone is getting tired. We have to decide what we are doing for the night. You can't keep driving." Scott was fishing for info and knew Derek would catch on to his concern. Unlike Derek, Scott's heartbeat did betray him.

"Still can't control your heartbeat, can you Scott?" Derek Smirked. "Let's find a place to stop for the night."

* * *

The pack pulled off into a Motel 8. Derek clenched his teeth. Images of Kate Argent flashed through his head. He remembered the Motel 8 just outside Beacon Hills Kate used to drag him to when he was 16; the long nights when she promised she would love him forever. Derek's heart constricted; he could feel it stop pumping inside his chest. Other than his family, Derek Hale only ever trusted one woman. Kate Argent tore Derek's world apart and he knew he was to blame. He knew he let Kate get to his family through their connection. Derek shook his head and tried to push the image from his mind. He felt a small hand squeeze his. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Are you okay?" Lydia was staring at Derek's pained face in the most angelic style; her perfectly pink lips resting together waiting to speak, her gentle green eyes staring back into Derek's, and her burning red hair, which was tousled in the most unbelievably adorable way from sleeping the whole ride, falling perfectly around her face.

This time, Derek's heartbeat did betray him. His heart jumped just enough to alert the pack and six sets of eyes turned to see where the spike came from. Scott saw Lydia holding Derek's hand and chuckled just enough for Derek to hear. "Can't control that heartbeat can you Derek?" The whisper shot into Derek's ear and he couldn't contain the smile that graced his face.

"I'm fine Lydia." Lydia's eyes changed tone. She rolled her eyes and Derek could tell she was aggravated by his lack of appreciation. If only she knew just how much he appreciated her; if she only knew that Derek's heart swelled with an emotion he never quite felt for Kate – Love.

"I'm sorry Lydia. Thank you. I needed that." Derek tried to smile, but Lydia chuckled and just batted her eyelashes. Lydia's heart popped to life. Derek felt her reaction, as if her heart was beating within his. She was filled with pride. Derek smiled. He heard each extra beat her heart produced. It was like his own personal music box.

* * *

Chris Argent argued with the man at the front desk of the motel. "You are not understanding. I. Need. Six. Rooms. Three with two beds and three with one bed. I want to pay cash up front."

"Okay. What about four rooms with two beds? It will be cheaper for you, sir."

"Please, just book me the six rooms like I asked. I have driven over 600 miles and I just want to sleep."

The desk clerk rolled his eyes and turned around to make keys. He handed each member of the pack a key and they headed to their respective rooms. Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles all chose to room together. Erica and Isaac asked for a room to share with Boyd.

Jackson and Derek eyed each other hastily as they entered their private rooms. Each wolf chose privacy rather than a sleepover.

* * *

Derek slammed the door behind him and leaned against it for a moment. He couldn't shake the electricity out of his hand. He closed his eyes and could still faintly hear Lydia's heart beating two rooms down.

"What am I doing? Lydia martin is seventeen. Seventeen and human!" Derek shook his head. He couldn't quite understand it. The whole anchored feeling had Derek at a loss for words. He could feel Lydia with him, as if she were his companion. Derek knew better. Lydia loved Jackson; Lydia saved Jackson out of pure love.

Derek felt a burning streak on his face. When he reached up to touch it, he felt a single tear. One tear, showing Derek Hale his own humanity.

A knock on the door snap Derek back into alpha mode. Derek could hear Scott's heartbeat and relaxed a little. "Hold on Scott." Derek wiped his face and opened the door.

"How did you know it was me?" Scott stalked in and slumped down in a chair.

"Scott, I have had your heart beat memorized for a long time." Derek looked at Scott as if he should already know this.

"But you didn't change me. I didn't think an alpha by death had that strong of a connection to a beta." Scott sounded proud that he knew so much.

"Scott, it is not the alpha-beta bond that made me memorize your heartbeat. You were the first around Beacon Hills like me after I lost my family. You are like a brother to me." Derek turned away from Scott knowing he would still hear the slowing of his heart and pain seared through it.

"Wow. I didn't know." Scott chose to ignore the pain he felt in Derek's heartbeat.

Derek recovered a little. "Anyway, did you need something? I'm all for a werewolf sleepover, but I assume that is not why you came down here."

"I could hear your heartbeat slowing down and then speeding up from my room, the others figured you needed someone to talk to." Scott waited for the anger he had always seen when anyone pitied Derek.

"It's that loud?" Derek sat across from Scott with a defeated heart. He was losing his self control little-by-little.

"Derek, to any werewolf in New Mexico, your heartbeat is like a giant radio tower broadcasting our location. What's going on?" Scott's concern fell hard on Derek.

"I can't control my heartbeat. I can't get her out of my head. It's like my heartbeat moves faster and slower at the same time; I can't explain it."

Scott chuckled. "I get it. You don't know which way your heart is gonna react. It's up, it's down. Sometimes and very often, it skips a beat. It's tough to control when you don't know where it is going to be at. It gets easier. As for thinking about her, that won't ever stop. It's like – your mother. You won't ever stop thinking about your mother. Even though she isn't here physically, she is still with you. Lydia hit that part of you, and chances are, you won't ever get rid of that."

"Scott, I cannot stay in control like this. How in the hell do you do it?" Derek never asked for help, even when he needed it. Derek liked figuring things out on his own, but his heartbeat was a different story. Masking his heartbeat was the only way to mask his emotions.

"You have to channel her emotions. Use her happiness to quiet your heart, and her anger to intensify it. It is the most amazing thing you will ever feel. Okay, close your eyes. Listen for her heartbeat, only hers. Got it?" Scott waited for Derek to find Lydia's heart.

"Got it!" Derek smiled. Lydia's heartbeat was playing in his heart like a bass drum. Deep and soft. It relaxed him and his heart slowed and the beats of his own heart stopped making any noise, only to mirror Lydia's. Derek understood now. The heartbeat he heard from Scott was never Scott's heartbeat at all. Derek only heard Allison's heartbeat reflected inside Scott. "Shit. And the Beta becomes the Alpha. Why didn't you explain this before?"

"You cannot explain it with just words. You have to feel it." Scott had never seen Derek's face so peaceful.

Another knock on Derek's door pulled Derek back into reality. Lydia's heartbeat escaped him and his own heartbeat fell silent.

"Derek, open the door. This bromance is killing us; we are trying to sleep and you two are over here running a private drum solo workshop." Peter's voice spat sarcasm.

Derek opened the door and Peter pushed his way in.

"I would be pissed at you for your sarcastic attitude, but you have got to hear this." Derek was like a little kid in a candy store. Derek was always learning and teaching new werewolf things to the pack, but he seldom got to be taught new things; even more seldom, being able to teach his Uncle Peter new things.

"Peter, have you figured out anchoring yet?" Scott was not sure he could show Peter the things him and Derek knew without the anchoring they had found.

"Anchoring? Like stopping a ship with a metal hook? Yeah, you toss it over the side." Peter's lips turned up in a smirk. He knew Scott was not talking about ships, but if Peter couldn't have fun, who could?

"No!" Derek and Scott simultaneously shot down Peter's attempt at comedy.

"Okay, I get it. The way Scott uses Allison's heartbeat as his own, echo's it, per se." Peter was not impressed with the whole anchoring thing. He saw it as a sign of weakness.

"Yeah, but think of the advantage you would have if the whole pack knew how to anchor freely." Derek's eyes were glistening with delight.

"Anchor freely?" Peter and Scott looked at each other as if they had no idea where Derek's thoughts had run off to.

"Yes, freely. What if our whole pack was able to find a heartbeat in an enemy and mirror it; when the enemy listens for our heartbeat to give us away, they will simply hear their own."

"Derek, you're starting to scare me. You are actually starting to think like Peter."

"No Scott, Derek is right. If we can keep our heartbeats masked with another's there is no give away on our next move. It's genius. I've never been more proud of the psychopath my sister created." Peter sat slowly clapping his hands and wiped away a pretend tear.

"Seeing as we are already on the subject of enemies, tell me what it is that the Alpha Pack wants." Peter cocked an eyebrow and waited for Derek's answer.

"Not now Peter. I don't want to involve the pack." Derek was aggravated. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before Scott and Peter tried to pry the info out of him.

"Derek, we need to know." Scott looked at him suspiciously. "It's not fair to keep us in the dark. I want to know."

"Not here. The whole pack can hear everything we say."

"Well, let's find a place to talk quietly." Peter stood and motioned towards the door.

* * *

The low beep of the motel alarm clock stomped through Derek's ear drum. 7am came all too fast for Derek. After a full night of learning and explaining what the Alpha Pack was after, Derek wanted to sleep in. Derek scanned the heartbeats around him for Lydia's, but couldn't find it.

Derek shot out of bed and to the door. Within seconds he was outside Scott's room knocking on the door.

Scott dragged himself out of bed and to the door. Scott swung the door open and looked at Derek.

"Where is she?" Derek's eyes flashed red and Scott knew exactly who was missing.

"Umm. I don't know. She left the room first thing this morning. I figured she was getting breakfast or looking for Jackson." Scott was just barely awake and the severity of Derek's concern had not hit him yet.

Derek scanned the noise around him to see if anyone else was missing...

"She is with Peter." Allison walked out of the bathroom and with little surprise blurted out the info Derek needed.

"What is she doing with Peter?"

"I don't know. She said she was fine. I let her go. They are in the lobby having breakfast." Allison's level of concern was far less than Derek's.

Derek turned to leave and ran straight into Lydia walking through the door.

"What is with all the noise? It sounds like a Spanish soap opera in here." Lydia wore a 100 watt smile that knocked Derek on his feet.

Derek allowed his heart to mirror Lydia's. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lydia dismissed Derek's concern. "Are we going to get this show on the road? Wouldn't want crazy alphas showing up here to kidnap me for my voodoo magic now would we?"

Derek swallowed hard. He knew Peter had told Lydia what the Alpha Pack was after and it pained him to know she would have to live with such a burden for no reason. "Let's get going."

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Lydia was not impressed with the way things were being handled.

"Actually, I do." Derek smirked.

"Are you going to tell us?" Lydia waited impatiently for the information she requested.

"Of course. Bon Temps, Louisiana. Peter has a friend in Shreveport he was able to call and get the scoop on the small town; apparently it's chaotic, but safe. And Peter's friend Alcide says there are some people there who can help us." Derek relaxed a little. They finally had a set destination. Derek wasn't sure how this would all play out, but they had to at least try.

"What is Alcide? Human? Wolf?" Lydia was curious for the first time during this stupid road trip she was on.

"Alcide is a werewolf. A shifter werewolf. He is like us in many ways, but his pack shifts into full wolf, we only take on characteristics and still maintain certain human qualities. He is the pack master of the Long Tooth Pack, he will be able to help us."

Lydia reached out and put her hand on Derek's shoulder. "Then let's get moving alpha." Lydia winked at Derek and started carrying her bags to the car.

With the pack reassembled in the parking lot, Derek and Chris Argent got the cars situated again and Lordsburg, New Mexico became but a fleeting memory on the way to freedom.

* * *

Woah baby...this chapter took off like a crazy train. Sorry it has taken so long to update, real life has certainly gotten in my way of writing and updating. I promise not to keep you guys waiting 2 weeks once the crossover happens.

Just hang with me for the next chapter or so and I will give you the Eric/Derek crossover I have been promising. :)

Please review and let me know what you guys are thinking. I love the reviews and I love hearing your ideas. Thanks for the reviews thus far and the story followers. I hope you guys like where you see this heading.


	4. Chapter 4: The Calm Before The Storm

**Author Notes:**

**I am so sorry to keep everyone waiting so long for the final chapter before the crossover. Things in reality have been completely nuts. I have been extremely sick, so between being sick, sleeping and working I am not doing much of anything else. **

**This chapter takes us back to Bon Temps. This will be the last chapter of build-up. This will bring us right up to the crossover and then things are gonna go helter-skelter from there. I hope to have the first crossover chapter finished and posted for you guys in the next few days.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows. I love that you guys are enjoying this and love that you are anxious for the crossover! :) **

**Please keep the reviews coming and feel free to offer any ideas you have!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Eric takes Sookie's hands and pulls her out of the cubby. As Eric and Sookie stand in the living room the night is silent. The sun has set on Bon Temps. Pink streaks are nearly all faded and night is bestowed upon the town.

Eric sighs deeply. "Thank you Sookie. I am very well rested now." A small smirk crosses Eric's face.

"I've never been nocturnal. I can't make a habit of this Mr. Northman. I do have a life in the sunlight."

"I'm sure we can figure something out. I certainly cannot sleep without you, so we are going to have to compromise." Eric smirked at Sookie.

Sookie could see Eric's gears turning; she squinted her eyes at Eric. "Compromise how? I didn't think vampires did compromise. It was always vampire business."

"Surely, Bill did not make you conform to his lifestyle? I mean he was the nice vampire out of the two of us. You said so yourself." Eric cocked his head and smirked, knowing full well that Bill never compromised with Sookie in any situation.

Sookie's tone got feisty. "No Eric, Bill did not compromise with me. He made me nocturnal like you would like to do. I barely slept so that I could be with him."

"I like feisty Sookie. And I am all about compromise..." Eric's voice trailed off.

"I'm beginning to think compromise is going to be more difficult than I am expecting."

Eric just smiled and pressed his lips against Sookie's. Eric pulled Sookie tight against his body so that he could feel the blood coursing through her veins. His primal instincts took over as he sniffed her neck and planted kisses along her vein. Sookie shot her head back. "Bite me."

"What?" Eric was shocked. Sookie's veins were most certainly off limits for Eric's primal instincts.

"Damnit Eric. Bite Me!"

Eric fangs snapped into view and plunged into the side of Sookie's neck. Sookie let out a muffled moan. She could feel the blood being pulled out of her veins as Eric sucked her blood. She felt Eric constrict around her and she let control flow out of her body. Eric retracted his fangs and let Sookie fall into him.

Eric laid Sookie on the couch and rubbed his own blood on the two open wounds on Sookie's neck. In an instant, the wound was gone. Eric moved on top of Sookie and pushed his lips to hers once more. Sookie pushed her tongue through Eric's lips and let her tongue glide across the tip of his fangs. Sookie knotted her hands in Eric's hair and pulled his full body weight down on top of her. Sookie's blood surged through her body expecting to be ravaged.

"Sookie, stop."

Sookie pulled Eric back to her lips and wrapped her legs around Eric's back. Sookie pushed her body up into Eric's so that she could feel him against her. Sookie's body was begging to be torn apart.

Eric's voice deepened. "Stop Sookie."

"Eric, what's wrong?" Sookie looked at Eric dumbfounded.

"I don't want this to be just sex." Eric looked at Sookie as if it was a matter of purity.

"Okay, so now Eric Northman is a saint and wants me for my personality. Awesome, Eric Northman with virtue. What the Fuck?" Sookie pushed Eric off her and sat up frustrated.

"It's not that I don't want to sleep with you. Trust me, I do. But you are mine now. I don't want to spend every moment together having sex. Let's talk. Let's go out to eat. Let's make love."

Sookie shook her head and stood up. "I swear Eric Northman, you give me whiplash. One Minute you are tricking me into drinking your blood and buying my house. The next, you are making love to me and wanting to take me on normal dates. I don't know which way is up any more."

"I can feel sexual frustration rolling off you in waves. I get it; you haven't had sex in a while. But I kind of enjoy you frustrated. You are so feisty." Eric stood up to face Sookie and grabbed her legs to pick her up. Sookie put her arms around Eric's neck and mashed her lips against his. Eric placed Sookie down on the couch and stood over her. He pulled his lips away from hers. "Soon. I promise."

"Don't promise, Eric. You have never been able to keep a promise." Sookie slumped on the couch frustrated. "You know, I would gladly take back the Eric who followed me across the state and bought my house so he could call me his."

"But you are mine. So it turns out, you have the Eric who bought your house to call you his. It just happens that I am less determined to sleep with you right away now, because you are mine. I have never felt so content with just being with someone."

"Fantastic."

Sookie stood up once more and walked upstairs. Once inside the privacy of her bathroom, Sookie let out a small groan. "This shit is ridiculous." Sookie turned on the shower and stepped in. Sookie closed her eyes and let the oblivion inside the stream of water engulf her. "I know you can hear me Eric. Keep it up and you can march your love making ass right back to Fangtasia."

A small smile spread across Eric's face. "Frustration. What an aphrodisiac."

* * *

Pam sat in front of Alcide's trailer. Pam was not exactly sure where she got the idea that Alcide, the werewolf, would have the answer to her Vampire issues. Pam remembered hearing a conversation between Eric and Alcide:

"_I need to know exactly what she is. What the hell is Marne and what the fuck is she doing?" Eric paced the office of Fangtasia. _

"_I don't exactly know what she is. I do not have much information. Marne is conducting a form of witchcraft that I have never seen before. I think I can lead you to someone who will have the answer though." Alcide walked toward the phone and dialed a number. _

"_How do you know this person can help?" Eric was weary of including more people in Bon Temps issues. _

"_Peter has always been my werewolf contact. For as long as I have been alive or can remember, I have gone to Peter when I needed help. Peter is a wise man and has lots of important information on all creatures." Alcide directed his attention to the phone. "Peter, how are you doing...That good huh...I need some info on a form of witchcraft and the woman using it...I would appreciate that. Thank you, Peter."_

"_That's it?" Eric looked at Alcide dumbfounded..._

I pounding on the window of the car pulled Pam back into reality.

Alcide was looking at Pam with questioning eyes. "Is there something you need?"

Pam could only nod. Alcide saw the grief in her face and opened the door for her. He motioned towards the trailer, offering her an invitation inside, but they both knew that was not enough. When Pam and Alcide reached the trailer door, Alcide invited Pam inside to talk.

"Pam, is everything okay?"

"I need your help Alcide. I didn't know who else to go to. I just remember that you have a contact with lots of information that might help me..." Pam's voice trailed off.

"You must mean Peter. What is it that you need to know?" Alcide was concerned and curious. It was not every day that Pam asked for help, so this must be a crisis for her.

"I need to know how to undo a renouncing of a Vampire's ties." Pam found Alcide's eyes. He looked shocked.

Alcide could only nod. He was aware of just how serious this matter was; He knew the werewolf equivalency to renouncing maker/progenie ties was abjuring a member of the pack. Alcide picked up the phone and dialed Peter's number. The voice on the other end sounded surprised.

"How in the world did you know I was on my way to you?" Peter's voice cracked through the phone.

"On your way to me? I didn't know. I needed some info. Please tell me you still have your Bestiary with you." Alcide was anxious. Why in the world was Peter on his way to Bon Temps...

"Of course I have it. It's not like a diaper. You don't throw it out after one use." Peter chuckled to himself. "I'll stop by your place once I get there and help with whatever you need."

"Thanks Peter. See you then" Alcide hung up the phone. Before he could speak, Pam was making her way to the door.

"Well, thank you Alcide. I guess once Peter gets here we can meet again. Did Peter say whether his pack was coming with him?" Pam's curiosity was peaked. She had heard of the pack fights that happen when packs are too close.

"I'm not sure...There won't be any pack fighting." Alcide nodded.

That was good enough for Pam, but it was the vampire who was listening nearby that didn't believe there would be civility when the two packs met...

* * *

Ringing sounded throughout the house. Sookie could hear the ringing as soon as she opened the door of her bedroom. "Eric? Eric..."

Eric was non-existent. Sookie sped down the stairs and into the living room. Eric wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Crap, Eric Northman always did know to disappear when commitment was involved. Fucking phone..."

Sookie grabbed Eric's phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Sookie? I swore I called Eric." Nora was confused.

"You did call Eric. I don't know where he is at the moment. He left his phone here. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No Sookie. I need to talk to him. It has something to do with..."

"Something to do with...You don't want to tell me for some reason. Nora, you can trust me."

"I know I can trust you Sookie, especially if Eric trusts you. But this has nothing to do with vampires or fairies. This is personal."

"Well, you can always just come by here. Eric should be back soon. I can feel him." Sookie offered.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

* * *

Alcide knew he had no choice. If Alcide wanted his pack to coexist with Peter Hale and the rest of the Beacon Hills pack, he would have to lay down some ground rules for the coming visitors.

Alcide's howl echoed across the barn. The pack stopped all idle chatter and sat in respect of their pack master. "I need all of you to understand how important it is that you hold your composure and respect in the next few days."

"Alcide, what's going on?" Martha's concern pierced through the packs composure. The Pack started to get loud. Side conversations erupted and questions flew across the barn at Alcide.

"We are going to have a visiting pack here in the next few days and I just don't want any fighting. Peter is an old friend of mine and I owe it to him to keep things civilized." Alcide peered into each set of eyes staring back at him.

"Civilized? I am all for civilization, but things in Bon Temps haven't been civilized in some time. We have native pack rights."

"We sure as hell do. We are the native pack in Shreveport and since there is no pack in Bon Temps, that is our native ground too. I'm not asking you to abandon pride in your territory. I'm not asking you to back down from your rights. I am just asking that you civilly invite Peter and his pack in. They are running from something and that isn't in their nature. I know they need help. So, a few ground rules:

Do not start a fight with a member of the Beacon Hills Pack. If they start a fight, you are welcome to finish it...within reason.

Do not build a romantic relationship with a member of the Beacon Hills pack. They will be leaving; do not lose focus on our packs business.

Do not discuss pack business with members of the Beacon Hills pack – We do not know who is after them. The last thing we need is more trouble.

Learn as much as you can about their abilities. Anything we learn may be able to better our pack and strengthen us.

Alcide looked around the room, "Any questions?"

"When will they be here?" Rikki was not pleased with this new set of rules.

"The Beacon Hills pack will get here tomorrow morning. Any of you are welcome to accompany me to meet them when they show up." Alcide was ready to be laughed at.

"I'll come." Martha stepped forward, "If they are going to be in my town and around my pack, I want to size them up before they get here."

"Alright, meet here at 7am for a pack run and then we will meet the Beacon Hills pack." Alcide let out a howl to signal the meetings end and the start of the pack run. Alcide took off through the woods and the pack followed.

* * *

"Sookie, what is so damn urgent that you had to fake fear to get me back here? It is obviously life and death if it couldn't..." Eric stopped talking when he saw Nora sitting on Sookie's sofa.

"Hello Eric, nice to see you again." Nora's smirk screamed trouble, "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Thank you for the warning, Sookie. I guess give me the good news first. It has already been a crappy day. I can use some good." Eric sat down across from Nora.

"Next time, take your phone before vanishing and you would have known Nora was looking for you." Sookie knew Eric could sense her sarcasm.

"Well Eric, I got more information on Warlow. He is the direct progenie of Lilith. He is the oldest living vampire; Even older than Russell was."

"How is any of this possible? Uggh, things get more and more complicated every day. So Lilith's progenie owns Sookie and is hunting for her, there is a vampire curfew and an order to arrest and/or kill us on sight, and I just turned the Mayor's daughter. How can things possibly get any worse?"

Eric's sarcasm made Sookie giggle, "Oh, just wait. There is more."

"Eric, Warlow is not only the progenie of Lilith; he is the vampire who destroyed Lilith. Warlow is the one that led Lilith to the sun. Warlow is a vampire of the light. He can withstand the sun..."

Eric cut Nora off, "That is not fucking possible. What is he a fairy?"

"Well actually, yes. He is fae. He was turned thousands of centuries ago. He was Lilith's greatest discovery. He is immune to the sun and silver." Nora knew what an insane concept this was.

"So, if I were to turn Sookie..."

"Like Hell...I am not about to become a vampire, fairy science project. Vampires cannot have my blood or my life." Sookie crossed her arms in protest.

"Sookie, my love...You would only be stronger. Your fae would be forever guaranteed. You would be unstoppable like Warlow and he could never call you his. His contract is only good if you are fae only. It won't work on vampires." Eric was pleading for Sookie's acceptance.

"Do I even get a say in this? Can I sleep on it? What about the bad news?" Sookie needed any scapegoat.

"Yes, Eric. The bad news..."

"Okay, what else could go wrong?" Eric knew it was just another thing he had to control.

"There is a new pack coming into town tomorrow...from Beacon Hills...I heard Alcide talking to someone about interpack fighting." Nora didn't know what to expect.

"Well Nora, do we know anything about this pack?"

"No. I just know Alcide and Martha are meeting them at 7am tomorrow."

"Well, that means the two of you are not meeting them until tomorrow night...I guess it is up to me to meet them with Alcide and see what they want." Sookie smirked knowing full well there was not a vampire who could stop her from meeting the new pack.

"Sookie, what a great idea. Then when the sun sets, we will have a better idea of what they want and what they are like." Nora's smile oozed excitement.

"Absolutely not; there is no way I am letting Sookie go anywhere near this new pack without a vampire around." Eric paced Sookie's living room.

"Fine; I won't go meet the pack until the sun sets," For once, Sookie was thankful she was the one who could read minds.

* * *

Sookie kissed Eric good morning. As the sun crept across the living room, Sookie knew she was able to do as she wished.

"Hello? Sookie are you okay?"

"I'm fine Alcide. I want to meet the new pack..." Sookie heard only silence.

"That is not a good idea Sook. I'm not exactly sure how things are gonna go." Alcide didn't need another distraction and reason to worry about this pack meeting.

"Alcide, I can handle myself. You know this better than anyone. Plus, if anything goes wrong, you know I can help. Please...this is all I am asking of you." Sookie's breathing stopped for a moment.

"Fine Sookie; meet the pack at the old construction site in Shreveport. We will be there at 7. See you soon Sook."

"Bye Alcide." Sookie squealed, "Sorry Eric."

* * *

**I know this chapter was way longer than the others. There was just so much build up to cram into this before I could cross. I promise the next chapter you see will be crossover. **

**I am so, so sorry to have kept everyone waiting. Please keep the reviews coming and I promise to keep this story going. As always, feel free to offer any ideas. **

**I love the reviews and support. Thanks a million!**

**If you are not reading this story in the crossover section, please follow it there...I will not be posting chapters 5 and beyond in the non-crossover sections.


End file.
